1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an active matrix organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses are self-emitting display apparatuses that emit light by applying a voltage to an organic layer including a pixel electrode, a counter electrode, and an emission layer disposed between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode to cause electrons and holes to recombine with each other in the emission layer. Organic light-emitting display apparatuses have been spotlighted as the next generation display apparatuses because of their lighter and thinner design, wider viewing angle, faster response time, and lower power consumption compared to cathode ray tubes (CRTs) or liquid crystal displays (LCDs).
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses are classified into passive matrix (PM) organic light-emitting display apparatuses and active matrix (AM) organic light-emitting display apparatuses according to driving methods. Advantages of AM organic light-emitting display apparatuses include high resolution, high image quality, low power consumption, and long lifetime. In an AM organic light-emitting display apparatus, a thin film transistor (TFT) and a pixel electrode are electrically connected to each other through a via-hole. A pixel defining layer (PDL) defines a light-emitting area surrounding each pixel electrode.